Raife Highmore
Raife Highmore, a character in The Elementalists series, is a criminal who experiments on children, specifically twins. He is first mentioned in Book 1, Chapter 4, in the book Magickal Crimes of the Twenty-First Century from the library in Penderghast College of Elemental Magicks. He is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 10 and Your Character is able to identify him if you read the aforementioned book. Appearance He has red eyes rimmed with dark circles, long white hair and a bushy, long beard as well. He appears to be wearing a red cape with some gold in it that according to Your Character In Book 1, Chapter 15 is connected with an amulet made up of three different pieces. These consist of a sun piece, a moon piece, and then some kind of star-like shape between them. His smile is described in Book 1, Chapter 11 as being threatening and slightly mad. If you have the sword from the mirror dimension, it is mentioned in Book 1, Chapter 17, that he wears a pair of gauntlets. In Book 1, Chapter 4, Your character describes his physical appearance to that of a monster. Personality Raife is a psychopath, obsessed with increasing his magickal powers no matter the cost of life. Background The book "Magickal Crimes of the 21st Century" states that approximately twenty years ago, Raife went crazy, experimenting on children and all kinds of horrible stuff. His actions during the time are considered the main catalyst for the banning of Blood magick in the Americas. His reign of terror created an international panic, though no crimes outside of the United States were ever found to have been his doing. He disappeared and to this day, no one discovered the reason behind Highmore's killing spree. A few believed he was chasing the secret to Refractionary energy of old Attuned lore. Because he had not been heard from since then, his reputation spiralled, the "idea" of him being used a boogeyman to scare kids into eating their peas and behave if they don't want "The Dread" to come for them. There are also rumors of him being immortal, that there's a part of him that can't die. Chapters The Elementalists Book 1 *Chapter 4: Judgement Day (Mentioned) *Chapter 10: Smoke and Mirrors *Chapter 17: The Dread *Chapter 18: Blood Moon Book 2 *Chapter 1: New Dawn *Chapter 9: Face to Face (Illusion) *Chapter 10: Moving Forward (Offscreen; Physical Appearance Determinant) The Elementalists: Winters Past * Chapter 2: Can't Beat That Holiday Spirit (Mentioned; Determinant) Relationships Your Character Raife originally sends several shadow monsters after you in an attempt to kill you. In Book 1, Chapter 4, if you decide to persuade Beckett Harrington to borrow the Magickal Crimes of the 21st Century Book for you, you see a photo of a man in his mid-fifties, with a wild bushy beard and murderous eyes rimmed with dark circles. It allows you to identify him in the Mirror Dimension in Book 1, Chapter 10. In Chapter 17, you and your friends battle against him. In Chapter 18, he tells you before his death that your encounter with him is only the beginning and that others will come after you. Atlas In Book 1, Chapter 11, Atlas states that Raife has been trying to catch her/him for years. If you choose to relive Atlas's memories in a premium scene, you note Raife's sinister smile makes a shiver run down your spine. Atlas also tells you that Raife's victims were not just kids, but more specifically twins. He was searching for you and Atlas, and was not resting until both of you were dead. In Chapter 17, he reveals the reason he needs you and Atlas; he needs you both for your Sun and Moon attunements, and with that, he can harness refractionary energy and become attuned to all elements. Gemma In a premium scene in Book 1, Chapter 18, it is revealed that he kidnapped someone very close to Dean Goeffe, implied to be her daughter. In Book 2, you discover that person to be Gemma, whose true power was unknown to him. Theia In Book 2, Chapter 10, it is revealed that some of his experiments were meant to bring people back from the dead, despite resurrection magick being illegal. You discover it is because your mother wanted him to bring her husband back to life. Gallery Other Looks Raife Highmore.jpg Miscellaneous Raife's Essence.jpg|Raife's Essence TE2RaifeDocument.png|Research on reviving the dead TE Mind Killer Gun.png|Mind Killer Gun Information on Blood Magick & Raife Highmore BloodAttsinfoPartI.png|Blood Atts Info Part I BloodAtttsinfoPartII.png|Blood Atts Info Part II BloodAttsPartIII.png|Blood Atts Info Part III BloodAttsPartIV.png|Blood Atts Info Part IV BloodAttsinfoPartV.png|Blood Atts Info Part V BloodAttsInfoPartVI.png|Blood Atts Info Part VI MoreinfoonBloodAttsch7.png|Blood Atts info Part VII GettingonInfoonTheDreadwithBeckett.png|Getting into secret area of Library w/ Beckett TheDreadPartI.png|The Dread Info Part I TheDreadinfoPartII.png|The Dread Info Part II TheDreadPartIII.png|The Dread Info Part III TheDreadInfoPartIV.png|The Dread Info Part IV MagickalCrimewofthe21stCenturybook.png|Magickal Crimes of the 21st Century Book TheDreadinfoPartV.png|The Dread Info Part V TheDreadPartVI.png|The Dread Info Part VI TheDreadinfoPartVII.png|The Dread Info Part VII TheDreadinfoPartVIII.png|The Dread Info Part VIII TheDreadinfoPartIX.png|The Dread Info Part IX PG.394onTEandreferencetoHarryPotter.png|Missing Page 394 Trivia * He bears a resemblance to infamous Russian mystic and self-proclaimed holy man Rasputin who befriended the family of Tsar Nicholas II, the last monarch of Russia, and gained considerable influence in late imperial Russia. * He also seems to be inspired by Lord Voldemort, the big bad in the Harry Potter film and book series. ** The name Raife may be a pun on the fact that Voldemort was played by Ralph Fiennes. * His crimes include mass murder, practising Blood Magick, theft, kidnapping and blackmail. * In Book 1, Chapter 18, his essence becomes a potential item for Your desk. If you decide not to keep his essence, Atlas destroys it. ** If you collected it, you end up destroying it in Book 2, Chapter 10. If you didn't collect it, it's restored and destroyed again in the same chapter. * He controlled some of his lackeys through mind control. Once he died, the mind control was broken. For some, it was too much and those people lost their sanity. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Elementalists' Characters Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Psychopaths Category:Big Bads Category:Deceased